The Fallen Angel
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: "My voice doens't reach you?"


The Fallen Angel

A Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

**Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas** © Kurumada Masami & Teshirogi Shiori

Dia adalah manusia paling suci yang pernah kutemui. Orang yang membenci kekerasan dan begitu baik pada orang lain sampai-sampai terkadang kebaikannya itu membuatnya tidak memperdulikan diri sendiri.

Dia sosok yang sangat cinta melukis. Lukisan-lukisan yang dibuatnya sangat indah, menggunakan warna-warna kehidupan yang hangat dan menyilaukan, membuat setiap orang yang melihat lukisan tersebut menangis karena bahagia.

Meski dia lelaki, dia juga sosok paling cantik yang pernah kulihat, sampai-sampai aku meragukan penglihatanku sendiri. Dengan rambut pirang yang bagai bersinar saat terpapar sinar matahari, dan mata biru jernih yang merefleksikan kebaikan hatinya. Tawanya adalah tawa polos yang tidak mengandung makna jahat, senyumnya adalah senyuman lembut yang membuat orang ingin melindunginya.

Keberadaannya selalu di sisiku, keberadaan yang ingin kulindungi, keberadaan yang kucintai, keberadaan yang bagaikan malaikat itu,...

... My Alone.

# # #

"Sasha," panggilku pada seorang gadis berambut ungu yang kini tengah berdiri di depanku.

Sasha tersenyum. "Berhati-hatilah Tenma," ujarnya, yang kubalas dengan anggukan. "Jika kau bertemu dengan _nii-san_, sampaikan salamku padanya. Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja."

Hari ini aku dan Shion juga Dohko dan beberapa bronze saint akan pergi ke markas Hades yang terletak di dekat kota tempat tinggalku dulu, kota tempat tinggalku sebelum aku pergi ke Sanctuary untuk menjadi saint.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" kataku sambil menepuk dada. "Aku pasti akan melindungi Alone," lanjutku dengan serius dan senyum percaya diri.

Alone adalah temanku sejak kecil sekaligus kakak laki-laki Sasha, satu-satunya dari kami yang masih tinggal di kota itu. Sedikit banyak itu membuat kami cemas akan keselamatannya.

Sasha tertawa. "Aku percayakan _nii-san _padamu, Tenma. Aku tahu kau akan melindunginya, karena sejak dulu Tenma selalu melindungiku dan _nii-san_," katanya.

Kubalas perkataan itu dengan senyuman ringan.

Tentu saja aku harus melindungi mereka, dua orang temanku yang berharga. Saat mengetahui bahwa Sasha adalah Athena, itu tidak merubah apapun kecuali aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar dapat melindungi Sasha.

Alone, dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan sendiri. Orang yang terlalu baik seperti Alone, bila sendirian entah dia akan melakukan apa yang dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Seperti saat dia menolong anak anjing yang dilempari batu oleh anak-anak nakal, dia sampai menyerahkan cat yang susah payah didapatkannya. Benar-benar terlalu baik.

Dulu, kalau bukan karena desakan Alone, mungkin aku tidak akan setuju untuk pergi ke Sanctuary, tidak setuju untuk meninggalkan Alone sendirian. Seperti yang kukatakan, Alone tidak bisa ditinggalkan sendiri, dan pikiran untuk meninggalkannya dengan pergi ke Sanctuary membuatku cemas setengah mati.

Alone, semoga kau baik-baik saja. Seperti janjiku, setelah dua tahun berlalu, kini aku akan menemuimu sebagai seorang saint. Tunggulah aku disana, aku akan segera datang melindungimu, Alone.

# # #

Kotanya terbakar, menyisakan puing-puing hitam bekas terbakar. Orang-orang mati tercecer menutupi jalan. Pemandangan pembunuhan yang mengerikan. Ulah Hades.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Alone! Semuanya! Pikiranku tertuju pada teman-temanku, berharap semoga mereka semua baik-baik saja. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera berlari menuju tempat tinggalku dulu, sebuah panti asuhan.

Tempat itu tidak terbakar, membuat harapanku sedikit naik meski tidak mengenyahkan gumpalan kecemasan. Tanpa ragu kubuka pintunya, membuatku setengah menyesal setengah tidak. Yang kutemukan adalah tembok berlumuran darah. Darahnya menodai sketsa-sketsa lukisan Alone yang tertemple disana.

Aku terpaku, tubuhku tak kuasa bergerak. Rasanya ingin menjerit tapi tak bisa.

Alone! Alone! Semuanya! Apakah mereka...

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan pikiranku saat tembok berlumuran darah itu runtuh dan memunculkan seorang Specter berwajah jelek di baliknya. Kemarahanku meningkat melihatnya, mengira dialah yang telah membunuh "keluarga"ku.

Alone...

Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Sasha untuk melindunginya.

Alone...

Padahal aku belum sempat membuktikan diriku padanya, bahwa aku telah menjadi seorang saint yang kujanjikan. Padahal dia belum menepati janjinya untuk menyelesaikan lukisanku yang tengah dibuatnya sebelum kepergianku ke Sanctuary.

Alone...

Kugertakkan gigiku kuat-kuat, kukepalkan tanganku erat, kutatap Specter itu yang tengah tertawa memuakkan dengan tatapan tajam.

Amarah membakar tubuhku seperti api-api itu membakar kota ini, menyulut kebencian dan keinginan membunuh.

Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Tidak akan kumaafkan!

# # #

Dia ada disana.

Aku tidak mungkin salah. Perawakan itu sudah pasti dia. Alone!

Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa? Aura gelap menyelubunginya, _cosmo _yang begitu besar terasa dari dirinya. Senyum ramahnya sangat kontras latar kota yang terbakar, dengan kematian memenuhi penjuru kota. Padahal wajahnya sama, padahal suaranya sama, padahal senyum ramah itu juga masih sama, tapi kenapa dia? Kenapa dia adalah Hades?

"Selamat datang, Tenma. Ah, mungkin lebih tepat, Pegasus Tenma. Temanku."

Dan semuanya terasa tidak rasional. Orang sebaik dia adalah Hades, kenyataan yang tidak tahu harus dipercayai atau tidak. Jangan katakan! Jangan katakan! Ya, dia pasti Hades. Alone tidak mungkin melakukan ini semua, orang sebaik dia tidak mungkin.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh pipiku, tangan yang memakai gelang bunga buatan Sasha. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum, senyuman Alone yang sudah sangat kukenal. Berkata dengan suara Alone, dengan keakraban seolah dirinya adalah Alone, dengan ekspresi lembut milik Alone. Jangan bercanda! Jangan bercanda! Hentikan! Hentikan!

"Masihkan kau ingat, Tenma?"

Dan kesadaranku tersentak saat dari lengan pakaian _Hades_ muncul lukisan diriku yang belum sempat diselesaikan Alone dua tahun lalu. Ah, dewa memang suka bercanda. Kenapa _Hades _memiliki lukisan itu, bagaimana dia tahu tentang lukisan itu. Apakah... dia memang Alone? Apakah ini berarti... aku gagal melindunginya?

"Akhirnya kutemukan warna merah yang sesungguhnya," _Hades _berkata, dan mendadak di sekelilingku bergelimpangan mayat dalam jumlah besar dan darahnya membentuk genangan. "Warna merah darah."

Dengan kuasnya yang tercelup merah darah, dia menyilang lukisanku. Rasa sakit mendadak terasa dari dalam tubuhku, sesuatu mendesak naik, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah memuntahkan darah. Tubuhku terdorong ke depan, tanganku terjulur ke sosok yang memiliki wujud Alone itu.

Apakah kau Alone? Apakah kau Hades?

Tubuhku limbung, jatuh tepat disamping sosok itu. Dari sudut ini aku dapat melihat rambut pirang itu berkibar indah berlatar warna merah api yang membakar, mata biru jernih itu berkilat akan sesuatu yang pedih, seperti... Malaikat yang baru saja jatuh dari surga. Jadi, kau memang Alone ya? Kalau begitu, kenapa?

Tanganku yang ingin meraihnya tidak pernah sampai.

Aku jatuh. Aku mati.

# # #

Aku bertemu beberapa kali dengannya setelah itu, di _Underworld _sekali dan beberapa kali di medan perang. Dia sekuat seharusnya, seorang dewa kematian dari neraka. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu terwarna kegelapan. Matanya yang jernih itu berkabut, tersembunyi, seolah merahasiakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui apa pun yang terjadi.

Pada tingkatan ini seharusnya aku sudah tidak bisa memaafkannya. Tapi, tidak. Di suatu tempat, kepercayaan tipis itu masih ada dan semakin lama makin nyata. Dia Alone. Dia masih Alone. Orang paling baik dan ramah yang pernah kutemui. Meski pun tangannya ternoda darah, meski dia berdiri di tengah-tengah mayat-mayat busuk yang muncul dari kedalaman _Underworld_. Masih mencintai dunia ini... meski dengan cara yang salah.

Demi semua orang, demi dunia ini, demi para saints yang telah gugur, demi teman-temanku, demi Sasha,... dan demi dirimu, Alone, aku selalu berpikir mengenai apa yang harus kulakukan? Dengan tangan ini, cara apa yang harus kulakukan agar suara juga tinjuku sampai padamu? Untuk menyadarkanmu, Alone?

Setiap tinjuku dan pedangmu beradu, setiap cosmo kita berbenturan, mata merah milikku ini akan menatap pemandangan _Lost Canvas _yang menghiasi langit dengan indahnya, kemudian mata ini akan melihat ekspresi kompleks milikmu.

"Mari kita akhiri ini, Tenma," ujarmu dengan ekspresi kompleks itu, dan entah bagaimana aku menyadari bahwa sorot matamu tak lagi berkabur, kembali sejernih yang kuingat, menampilkan... kesedihan.

Kau... sedih?

Aku menggertakkan gigi, menahan kata-kata pertanyaan itu dalam hati. Aku malah berkata, "Untuk itulah aku datang kemari, Alone. Aku... tidak akan membiarkan dunia ini hancur."

Kau dan aku kembali saling menyerang. Cosmo kita saling bertabrakan dan energi itu meledak dan memancar. Kali ini aku yakin sudah berhasil memukulnya, sambil memendam rasa sesal karena harus berhadapan dengannya, memukul seseorang yang harus kulindungi, yang kini menjadi musuhku, musuh dunia ini.

Kemudian aku mendengar sebuah suara berbisik, "tidak akan kami biarkan." Membuatku membuka mata dan menyadari pukulanku sama sekali tidak mengenai Alone meliankan dihadang oleh para penghuni _Lost Canvas_, jiwa daripada orang-orang yang telah dibunuh Alone.

"Kenapa?" kenapa aku hanya bisa bertanya kenapa? Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri.

Suara berbisik itu kembali berkata, "kami tidak mau lagi menderita dalam kehidupan maupun kematian. Biarkan kami menghilang dengan damai diselubungi cinta Alone-sama."

Perkataan itu nyaris membuatku menyerah, nyaris membiarkan Alone berbuat sesukanya menghancurkan dunia. Tapi suara teman-temanku mencapaiku, suara Sasha mencapaiku. Dengan mempercayai hatiku sendiri dan teman-teman yang telah berjuang bersamaku, aku berdiri, kembali menantang Alone. Aku percaya dia bukan Hades.

Alone, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Ayo pulang, Alone. Mari kita kembali ke kehidupan damai kita. Biarkan aku mengakhiri semua ini.

Sambil memegang gelang bunga buatan Sasha, kenangan kita dari masa-masa itu yang berisi doa Sasha, aku memukul Alone, meretakkan baju perangnya, melukai Alone.

Perlahan _Lost Canvas _mulai memudar, musnah sebelum jarum dari jam milik Alone membentuk satu putaran. Semua jiwa yang terperangkap dalam _Lost Canvas _terbang, yang masih hidup kembali ke dalam tubuhnya, yang sudah mati kembali ke dunia orang mati. Menyisakan aku dan Alone tertinggal sendiri di langit.

Tubuh Alone miring ke belakang, hendak jatuh dari tingginya langit ini. Aku kemudian melihat bibirnya bergerak, membentuk kata-kata tanpa suara.

"_**My voice doesn't reach you?"**_

Ah... mataku melebar, airmata yang sedari tadi kutahan berjatuhan.

Aku selalu berpikir mengenai apa yang harus kulakukan? Dengan tangan ini, cara apa yang harus kulakukan agar suara juga tinjuku sampai padamu? Untuk menyadarkanmu, Alone? Tapi salah. Ternyata bukan aku yang tidak bisa meraihmu, melainkan dirimu bukan yang tidak bisa meraihku Alone? Suaramu bukan yang telah memanggilku, begitu pelan dan terdengar, memanggil dari balik lapisan-lapisan kegelapan.

Aku... sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Dengan putus asa aku mencoba menggapai tubuh Alone yang terjatuh.

Jatuh! Jatuh! Jatuh!

Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam itu semakin pudar menunjukkan warna aslinya, berkibar di udara disapu angin. Matanya yang berwarna biru jernih itu menyimpan kesedihan mendalam di hatinya. Bagaikan malaikat yang terjatuh ke bumi.

Aku berteriak, putus asa, sadar akan kegagalanku dari awal.

Aku gagal menyelamatkannya, keberadaan yang paling ingin kulindungi itu, keberadaan yang terus memanggilku itu, keberadaan yang kini bagaikan malaikat yang jatuh itu...

... Alone.

E N D

A/N : Konnichiwa, Julie desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Sedikit cuap-cuap aja dari saya. Sebenarnya saya juga ga ngerti habis nulis apa #tunjukkeatas#. Niatnya pengen bikin tentang kegelapan hatinya Tenma #cielaaah# maksudnya paling ga Tenma yang putus asa lah. Tapi kok jadinya agak-agak di luar dugaan begini ya.

Ya sudahlah. Saya sudah memberikan yang terbaik yang saya bisa, dan semoga _**yang terbaik **_ini bisa dinikmati oleh pembaca sekalian. Bila ada bagian daripada cerita ini dari words pertama sampai terakhir, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie

01 Mei 2012


End file.
